This invention relates to a transistor inverter device for a fluorescent lamp.
A conventional transistor inverter has been a DC/AC inverter constructed by a combination of an oscillating transformer and two transistors connected in a push-pull format, which forms a self-excited oscillator. Since the AC voltage generated by the self-excited oscillator is taken out from secondary windings of the oscillating transformer and then supplied to a load, there is a considerable power loss resulting in a decrease of power efficiency.